


Legendary Fantasy: Fairy Tail

by Wazzaby



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mystery, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff, Out of Character, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Tears, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wazzaby/pseuds/Wazzaby
Summary: In a world of magic, mysteries about the past and a evil wizard are being reborn and is the work of a guild to stop them to stop them before the End of Times.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Legendary Fantasy: Fairy Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!!  
> This is my first story in years that i have written, sadly this is just the prologue bc i'm still working on the first 3 first chapters. With that said is disclaimer time
> 
> -DISCLAIMER-  
>  I don't own Fairy Tail in a y of its various forms, it belongs to Hiro Mashima, Weekly Shounen Magazine, Kodansha.  
> This is just a fan project.

The kingdom of Fiore, one of the greatest of the continent of Ishgar, home to the most incredible legends in the world of wizards and magic, but those are also the most dangerous and deadly that humanity has ever seen. The most destructive beings to have ever existed. The black wizard Zeref, creator of the most horrible spells and dark creatures and the black dragon of apocalypse, Acnologia who destruyed and killed everything and everyone who got in his way of massive chaos. Both beings ravaged with the poor country but there was a light of hope. A guild of strong wizards, warriors with brave souls and amazing powers, that guild's name is...

FAIRY TAIL

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do ya think?  
> Are u interest or curious about this story?
> 
> Thanks for reading the prologue.


End file.
